Wammy Bar
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: <html><head></head>The Wammy House kids decide to make a band. And it's called…</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Guitar Hero, or any of the songs used or referenced in this fan fiction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's a Holiday in Cambodia

Matt raced recklessly through the halls of Wammy's House as if his very life depended on it. No one lifted an eyebrow or gave him a stare. They were quite used to this kind of behavior by now. Breathless now, Matt hung in the doorway of Mello's room. "I just had the most _awesome_ idea ever."

Mello didn't look up from his book and took another bite from his chocolate bar. He chewed a few times, then asked, "It doesn't have anything to do with forming a band, does it?"

"_Mello_…" Matt sat down next to his friend. "I'm serious this time. I think we could do it!"

"You're just excited because you beat that Guitar Hero game you just got for Christmas… hmm, _how_ many days ago was that? Like… _two_?"

"You're just jealous because I can beat _Through the Fire and Flames _on expert, and you can't even beat _Slow Ride _on medium."

Mello's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not true… you saw me beat it yesterday along with everyone else."

"Yeah, after you failed."

Mello scowled.

"Come onnnnnn… it'll be really funnnnnnnnnn."

"Who else is in it?" Mello asked.

"Ummm…"

"You haven't thought that far ahead, have you?"

Matt shook his head.

Mello rolled his eyes. "I'll post something somewhere."

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Take it Easy

Looking for fun? Can you play a rock instrument? Or are you just really, really, _really _bored?

Well, come on down to the third story music room this Thursday at 4pm for band tryouts! And a boring meeting… but it probably beats whatever you had planned for that time, so come along anyway! If you don't have an instrument, bring your voice. There will be some instruments there too, so …whatever. Just come.

Mello posted his rather crappy-looking handwritten sign on the refrigerator in the kitchen. Even though it wasn't technically allowed, all the kids stored their not-so-secret stashes in there anyway, so everyone would see it there. On Thursday, about ten kids showed up. Matt and Mello surveyed their group.

In the far corner was Near, sitting on the floor and building of house of cards, appearing not to listen, but really, he heard every word. Beside him was Linda. In her hands was a sketchbook.

"This isn't an art show," Mello had said, but she ignored him.

A mean looking, brown haired boy sat cross-legged in front of her, smirking and holding a girl's hand. The girl was Gisele, and she was mean… but pretty. The boy was Dion. In front of them sat a blonde boy named Jovian, holding a small toy harmonica.

"It was all I had," he had said.

Beside him sat a blonde, glasses wearing girl named Kyoku. Behind her sat two girls, one with long brown hair and the other with short black hair. Those were Orestia and Penelope, and one was never seen without the other. In the very front sat two more kids. One was a girl with pink pigtails named Mimi, and the other was a boy with short, straight white hair named Ryou.

Mello beckoned to Jovian. "You'll start, since you're the only one who brought an instrument."

One blonde boy looked at the other. "What?"

"You. You're first."

Jovian shook a little. "Oh. Okay." Slowly, he got up to the front of the room and started playing his harmonica. Quite badly, unfortunately, but then again, it was just a toy.

"Can you play anything else?" Mello asked.

Jovian shook his head.

"See you later, then."

Jovian sadly walked out of the room.

The girl with long brown hair stood up. "I'll go next, Mello!"

Mello beckoned her up.

"Please pick me," she said, batting her eyes at him. He groaned. "Just do it already."

Penelope winced as Orestia opened her mouth and cawed out a song.

"OKAY, okay…" Mello said, trying to shut her up. "I don't think our band is ready for something that awful."

"What?" Orestia burst into tears. Penelope rushed to her side.

"It's okay, it's okay," she cooed as she led the crushed brunette out of the room.

"Who's next?" Kyoku said.

"You are."

Kyoku stood up and made her way over to the keyboard by the window. "Any requests?"

No one answered. Kyoku smiled and began playing _Santa Claus is Coming to Town _beautifully.

"That was great," Matt said when she was done. "Now play something not Christmassy."

Kyoku blushed and giggled nervously. "Haha… I can't. I don't know any non-Christmas songs."

Mello deadpanned. "Get out of here."

"She can learn," Matt said after she left.

"After she does that, _then_ we'll call on her," Mello said.

"I'll go next," Gisele said. She dragged Dion up with her and they both started dancing like show people. Gisele opened her mouth and screeched, "It's hard to believe that I couldn't seeeeeeeeeee!"

Before she was done with her sentence, Mello had pushed them both out. "Is there anyone in here who can sing better than her?"

"I think I can," Linda said. She stood up at the front of the room and tried not to concentrate on the seven or so pairs of eyes staring at her. "Does anyone have something they'd like me to sing?"

Matt thought for a moment. "_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_."

Linda nodded and broke into song. Everyone clapped at the end. "Nice, very nice…" Mello said. "Alright, you're hired."

Linda smiled and sat back down.

"Ryou, you're next."

Ryou gravitated towards the drums.

"You can play?" Matt asked.

"I took lessons, a long time ago."

"Go for it," Mello urged.

Ryou banged on the drums for about a minute and a half, and by that time, if you asked them, both Mello and Matt could have sworn that if they'd listen to any more, they would go deaf.

"You bang way too hard," Near said. "Let me show you how it's done."

Mello rolled his eyes. Not Near… he thought. Please don't let Near be good.

But he was good. His drumming was even better than Linda's singing. Hesitantly, Mello opened his mouth to form the words, "You made it. You're in the band."

Near sat back down next to Linda nonchalantly, as if he knew all along how angry it would make Mello, who couldn't play an instrument. At all. None. The only reason he was doing this was to make Matt happy. And now that he thought about it…

"Matt."

"Yes, Mello?" Matt batted his lashes just like Orestia had done.

"Stop that. Do you know how to play an instrument?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be making a band, right?"

Mello smirked. "Well, you have been known to not plan things all the way through."

Matt rolled his eyes heavenward. "Anyway. Mimi. What have you got?"

"Guitar."

"Perfect," Matt said, digging in the closet. "I've got bass."

"What shall we play?" asked Mimi.

"Let's do 'Welcome to the Jungle.' "

"Ooh, my favorite," said Mimi.

The two of them played quite well together. After that, the only thing to find out was what Mello would do. Matt knew he couldn't play an instrument, but it's not like he would let Near know that.

"Sing something with Linda. Like a duet."

Linda and Mello looked at each other. "Okay…"

"Sing something from _The Phantom of the Opera_," Mimi suggested. So Mello and Linda sang the song that Christine and the Phantom sings.

"That was amazing," Mimi said.

"You harmonize really well."

"Thanks…" Mello smiled. "So. Next we figure out when to do our first gig."

"You mean…" Mimi's eyes grew wide. "We have to play in front of people?"

"Well, yeah." Mello frowned at her. "What's the point of making a band otherwise?"

Mimi frowned. "Good point… but I… I'm scared of playing in front of people."

"It's better than singing in front of them!" Linda cried. "You don't know how hard it is to sing really well. You have to know how to breathe and everything… it's hard!"

Mello had an idea. "Linda, do you know how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah…"

After Linda played _Welcome to the Jungle _with Matt on bass, Mimi suggested they use Linda instead of her. At least if you messed up, you could blame your instrument. Not the case if you sing. This was Mimi's explanation for dropping out so Linda could play guitar.

Mello shrugged. "Alright then. If everyone's okay with their positions… let's figure out some details."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We Got Fun and Games

"Mello. As our manager, I publicly thank you for getting us our first gig." Matt gave his friend a toothy grin and brandished a bouquet of flowers in his face.

"My goodness… it wasn't _that _difficult." Mello made a face. "But alright."

"Are you two guys ready?" Linda asked, peeking into the boys' dressing room.

"That wasn't very public," Near sneered, walking past.

"We're ready," Matt said. "How many we got to play for?"

"It's the _park_," Mello said. "There couldn't be _that_ many people."

"Yeah, but this festival's a tradition," Linda said. "Lots of people come by here."

Mello peeked through the curtain. "Oh…. My… God."

"Told ya," Linda said.

"I'm gonna have to take a smoke before this," Matt said.

"Well, you two had better hurry," Linda said. "We're on in five."

"It's unprofessional to stick your head through the curtain," Near said, walking by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your First Gig

The audience cheered. Mello, Matt, and Linda bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," Mello said, then turned around as the curtain fell in front of them.

"That… was… in_sane_…" Matt said. "I'm so glad I had this idea."

Mello rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

A/N: Sorry the audition part itself was a bit tedious, but other than that, did you like it? Have any ideas for future chapters? Does it suck? Are people in character? Respond in review please!


End file.
